Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 3
Doing Hard Time In Kislev (Jailhouse Blues) 'Section Briefing' Maybe the title of the page is a tiny bit of a spoiler. You think "Going to video game jail? I won't bother saving while I'm there, I'll be out soon", but... well, you'll see why I named the page the way I did. Good news though, otherwise! I messed up in school and did a whole assignment ahead of schedule, so my homework is done for this weekend! I'll be on this game until Monday! I have received your awe and it is good. Don't forget, BlackAlbedo prayer days are on Monday and Friday from 3PM to 9PM Pacific Standard Time. Search your local listings for meeting houses nearby, or worship from home by praying to everyone's favorite walkthrough expounder for an hour or so. On life's path, Walk-Through, my child. --BlackAlbedo 09:14, June 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Trading The Yggdrasil In For A Nisan' I'm sorry for the 'child' thing, it's frickin' annoying, I know, I know. Just proceed down the hallway after the fights and through the door. Kind of a lot to take in, isn't it? Elly, Hyuga (remember who that is?), Ramsus, and poor lil' Cousin Margie. After all of that, we're back on the mighty Yggdrasil. Speaking with Sigurd twice will allow you to move onward, but there's some details to check in on first. You can't access the bridge yet anyway, there appears to be a rotten Furby blocking the door. Let's go talk to the only kid on the ship and make her move her shit. Her room is the second one on the left (Fei's left, moron) as you head down the hallway at the bottom of the elevator (next to the Gear hangar). Hey! We get to rename what is already apparently called 'Chu-Chu'! My esteemed recommendation is that you instantly drop all thought of keeping its original name and immediately start thinking about something badass IF you really don't like cute things that you likely will not use much at all in battles. THAT was a run-on sentence. ME BAD. Bottom line: 'Chu-Chu' does way little for the story, is overly cute, and isn't epic or cool at all. It WILL eventually join the party, btw. So change that name if you wanna spice things up. Some of my favorite ideas include "Pugface", "McDonalds" (because she reminds me of a Happy Meal toy), "Gremlin", "Ted", and an obscene assortment of obscene titles. My 'Chu-Chu' is now affectionately called "PooBreath". Fuck chu! Leave the room. Don't worry about the Gear shop unless you need some parts... there's nothing new though. Talk to Sigurd to get control of the vessel. Sail north to Nisan (remember the lone tree at the NW corner of the desert??) and park the Yggdrasil there with when the name comes up. If you're in need of a save after the cutscenes, the shop near the center of town has a save point. It also has the ETHER DOUBLER for 38,000 G which will disappear altogether later in the game. Too poor? Fear not. Keep saving G for when you find your next opportunity to buy it. It won't be for quite a while though. You won't need it that much at all where you're going next anyway. As we go through this part, think if there's anything you need to do on the overworld, as it will be inaccessible for quite a while shortly. To go forward, go to the N exit of Nisan to find Cousin Margie and her crew. Speak with them to get out the N exit, then go to the church. After the dialogue, follow Cousin Margie around the building. She is in the NE doorway on the ground level. Don't try to talk or jump over her while you go up the stairs and further. It will slow her down. You have to stay behind her the whole way >_< Try not to take any detours, it wastes time. Leave the chapel when you can, then make for the S part of town. Go into the place where Maison went. Discussion will commence with Sigurd and Citan. Ask all of the questions, then say "I understand" when you're done. I like this part of the game, it's so damn interesting. Find Bart on the bridge over the mid-section of town. After that discussion, go to the building kinda diagonal from the item shop. There will be another discussion, so get something to eat. When there's an intermission, you might want to make another save, somewhere you don't normally save. You won't be able to return here for some time and you might not like what you find ahead. You should be fine if you've done everything so far. Return and speak with Bart to continue with our mission. When you have control of Citan, save again if you like then speak with Maison for some jibber jabber. You can buy stuff too. To move on, head to the ladder that goes to the roof and a scene will play. You will now have control of Fei! 'Making A Valiant Effort' You know how to jump! There's 2 items to get. There is an EXTRA AR+2 at the S part of a mid-level ledge and a MAGNETIC COAT on the way exit (in the NE) if you jump E over the path onto the other side. You should probably put those on someone's Gear. Exit NE! Jump some more, keeping an eye out on the E for a treasure box on a ledge. It has a ROSESOL S. Soon after that and to the W across a long jump is another chest with a GOLD NUGGET. Proceed in an upward fashion to the next area, please. When you reach the save point and the gyrating robot, you're at the right place. The bot will sell you Gear parts and the same old shit from the other stores. Refuel, then if you truly don't need this thing anymore and you wanna be badass like me, talk to it again and select "Can't trust you" and a battle will commence between you and the Fuel Bot. Win to get 420 EXP and 200 G ;D Save your game and let's move on. On the other side, it's boss time!! Well, almost boss time. The 2 Wandknights are easy as hell. Charge up your attack level to 2 by making 2 attacks, 1 attack on each knight. Use a level 1 Deathblow on each of them (you can divide up your attack levels if you use lower level Deathblows). Whichever knight is last will use a strong beam attack over and over until it dies. 'BOSS: THREE KNIGHTS' DIFFICULTY: EASY ' '|CLAWKNIGHT| HP: 600 ' '''ITEM: NONE ' '''|SWORDKNIGHT| HP: 700 ITEM: EXTRA AR+2 |AEGISKNIGHT| HP: 700 ITEM: EXTRA AR+2 FAVORITE FOOD: SPAGHETTI (CLAW), FISH (SWORD), KITTENS (AEGIS) ' '''MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: ALL BEING UTTERLY WORTHLESS ' 'MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: LOWERING YOUR DEFENSE! ' Well, I wasted most of the space spittin' stats. Ah well. I wouldn't engage the Booster if I were you, but some people like to really rumble when they fight, so if it's your style then go for it. All you really need to do though is take out Aegisknight first, then get that S.O.B. Swordknight. If your defense gets lowered, use '''INNER HEALING to bring it back up. It's pretty important, especially if you're having difficulties, to keep your Gear defense uninhibited. Oh, and Claw is the yellow one, Sword is the pink one, and Aegis is the blue one. Make good use of those Deathblows! Remember that though the higher level ones pack more of a punch, the lower level ones can be used much faster and will do more damage over time (for now). After this, we need to prove we are true gamers and beat ANOTHER boss! OK! 'BOSS: VIERGE' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 2400 ITEM: NONE FAVORITE FOOD: CHEX MIX MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: SWEET DRUGS MAKE ELLY GO DARK MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: PUNISHING YOU WITH HER PINK HEARTS Well, she said next time we met we'd be enemies. I don't date meth-heads anyway. You're gonna hate me for saying this, but... use standard strategies against her. There's not much different here. You should still have over half of your fuel remaining. If not, charge it if it gets near the bottom. If you have an excess though, you may use Booster comfortably now. Vierge should shut down soon. Ugghhhhhhh... I have bad news if you decided to be a badass like me. Looks like we have to keep our badass faces on for a while longer because we killed the Fuel Bot, and now we really need fuel. If you went the non-badass route, you may refuel and save with the rest of us now. You may also choose to go the badass route now if you like, before or after refueling. Climb some new stairs to the NE. When you get to the top, jump against the wall to end Fei's first section. As Bart, save your game and head up the ladder when you're ready to retake the castle! Well, the important thing is, you tried! Save the game, then despite what Sigurd said about the bridge, simply leaving the room will switch back to Fei. As Fei, observe a change in gameplay. You are now on a W (W is at the top of the screen, mind you) path with enemies moving in weird patterns. Going W, try not to make contact with the enemies as you will have to fight them. You will lose HP along the way. Just avoid the big black mines. They're the worst. You will soon approach another screen. Get past the barricade (same direction) to initiate a boss fight! 'BOSS: MAIN GUN' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 1800 ITEM: GOLD NUGGET OR GOLD BULLION FAVORITE FOOD: RAW ENERGY MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: FIGHTING A GIANT ASS GUN FROM THE FRONT MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: BLASTING YOUUUUU You don't need to kill the small cannons, but you can. It's just more fuel than it's worth as they can't do more than 1 damage. I'm not sure so don't quote me on this, but it might be helpful in obtaining the GOLD BULLION after battle instead of that nugget. Whatever you do, consider using Booster. It might be able to allow you to kill it before it takes 1 shot. I didn't use it. It shot me once, but since I have the current Gear frame it wasn't that much HP lost. So eventually, you win, but this was just the warmup. 'BOSS: DORA' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 3000 ITEM: EXTRA AR+3 FAVORITE FOOD: DEFEAT MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: VANDERKAUM'S STYLIN' PURPLE CROSS TATOO MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: ''' You won't make any headway in this battle until you've attacked Dora 9 times (use attacks). This will bypass a scripted barrier of some kind. After that, if you have over half a fuel gauge, Booster! Use lower fuel attacks (lay off the a while) and use Deathblows. Stop everything when Dora picks up one of you. Take the Booster off and wait things out, as attacking will get both the attacker and the prisoner damaged. Unload with the strongest attacks when the red Gears attack. Fight tough and give it all you got. 3000 HP isn't that much. After the fight, Bart will have an opportunity to test his might against that of the Demon of Elru. '''SPOILER ALERT!!! The Demon of Elru wins. Nice try, Bart. Seize the opportunity to save when you can! 'The Big House' Well this is just great. We're in jail. Get used to it too, because this will be home for a while. When you get the chance, equip your best stuff and save. You're about to fight for prison rank, bitch! I mean- you don't want to be the bitch, so fight! You could just lose I guess, but this is a real ranking test. If you win all of the winnable fights you will get the niftiest rewards. Nothing too special, but all the same, you want higher rank. Speak with Rico, our new Demi-Human friend, to initiate combat. These aren't bosses, so I'm not listing them as such. What condition you're in at the end of a battle is what condition you're in at the beginning of the next. Watch your HP, I ain't gonna do it for ya'. LEONARDO (500 HP): Deathblows, all the way. HEINRICH (500 HP): Same as above. Heal when needed. VARGAS (500 HP): A little faster, a little tougher maybe. Same strategy as above. SUZARN (800 HP, DROPS METAL VEST): It gets slightly interesting here. Suzarn can't kill you unless you have really low HP (I'm talking 5 or less). Her attacks are all percentage based (you Final Fantasy players remember Demi or Gravija?). Her other attack only does 1 HP damage at a time, with only a few swipes per move. Feel free to let your HP drop dangerously low here, you almost can't lose. RICO (TOO BADASS FOR HP): Rico wins. Well, get your rank. Hopefully you were able to get 'A'. If not, you will in no way shape or form be missing out on the overall storyline and gameplay experience. You just miss some special treatment and dialogue reserved for the 'A' ranks ;D Oh, it will also net you more G during one scene to have a higher rank. A LOT more G than you would get otherwise. Save when you can, then lets find out what makes this place so damn special. Go upstairs to the mess hall. Here you can gather some information, but it's all good, I got you covered. You can order food according to your rank. The guy nearby attempts to spread rumors that it raises your stats lol. You can only leave out the W door. Outside, go S then E to find the bar (it has the neon signs, duh). Lets get some shots and a whole mess of wings and think this whole thing over. Look, it's a rat/human/camel named "Hammer". Hey, it's Hammer! Xenosaga fans should remember this guy. This Hammer isn't similar at all to the 'Saga Hammer though. The 'Saga Hammer was nerdy, human, cowardly and helped navigate the coolest freighter in the universe. The 'Gears Hammer is cowardly, mutant, two-timing and feels at home dealing on the black market. That's about as close as you can get when trying to avoid copyright infringement, I guess :\ Buy any of the metal gear that Fei needs from Hammer, then proceed out of the bar. Try leaving out the NE exit, then go back to the bar after you are rejected for some more shots and wings. You'll be interrupted by someone who wants Fei to battle etc. Fei says no and Hammer tells him he's crazy because he can get out if he's a good battler. Well, we're drunk, so now what do we do? After all those shots it's probably a good idea to sleep it off. Head for Fei's bed back at the beginning (you can enter from the E -or- the W now) and some scenes will commence that will reunite us with the good Dr. Uzuki! Alright! Citan will want to remove our bomb collars. How sweet! There's a special procedure here: Say you want to rest on it, then save your game and wait a minute or two. After waiting, speak with Hammer and agree to attempt removing the collar when the offer arises. The collar will stay, but a part of it (should) will be removed, which you can sell for a lot of G to Hammer based on your rank (If you're 'A' rank you can supposedly get between 3500 and 5000 G)! If you get the fake game over instead of the safety device from the collar then reset. If you're superstitious go ahead and wait about 30 seconds after telling Citan to hold on to "think about it", then try removing it. Save your game before deciding anything anyway so you can reset if you want that G. The whole thing is random I think anyway. After all of this (who are those crazy face people??), go back to the NE exit and walk on out. Just as an FYI, you can sell "Monster Parts" at the Ethos place here. The Ethos place here is a battler's hub. If you have any EYEBALL's or '''SCALE's, this is likely the best place to sell them, as they pay by what your prison rank is (note that if you return here later in the game as a non-prisoner, you will get even more G for your monster bits and pieces, even if you got 'A' rank). You item collectors might also be interested in acquiring the '''DOG FOOD. Climb the ladder to the roof by the W entrance to the mess hall. Speak with a guard near the white dog to buy the food for 5 G. You can give it to the dog or keep it. Not pertinent at all to the story or any rewards later on. On the mini-map go to the arena. There will be discussion, then you can prepare. Save your game, then speak with Rue again to begin combat! This is a fighting mini-game, so learn the controls in the tutorial and practice mode. Note you can change practice settings and exit practice from the pause menu. Once you know how to attack, jump, boost, and shoot ether bullets, you are ready to move on. Your first opponent is a pushover. Even if you suck and he isn't a pushover, you only have to get him to half HP. WARNING: In case you missed it, you can overheat if you boost or shoot too much. Keep an eye on your heat gauge! Weltall will meltall and the match is over. Don't worry, it's supposed to happen like that. After the very red scenes we'll be back at square one. Don't bother with Hammer or Doc OR saving right now. Hammer and saving will be available at the Gear arena, which is exactly where we're going again. Hammer will have Gear tune-ups available here. I don't think they affect any of the battling stats in the mini-game, but they will definitely affect your Gear stats in the actual game. Get 'em if ya' can. These next battles will reward you with G, and bonus G if you can win efficiently (quickly and with much HP remaining). When you're ready to battle, talk to the desk lady! Don't forget to save! These next two guys are a little more feisty, but they will give in if you keep at it. Remember to not overheat and to use guard when you can't avoid enemy ether bullets. Boost is surprisingly effective all around. After these matches, go back home and sleep. Return and lets do another two matches! The first guy this time was super easy for me. Just dashed around him and beat him until he died. Twice. All he ever tried to do was shoot me. The second guy is an in-your-face fighter. You'll need quicker moves to remain untarnished in this fight, so give it everything ya' got. Try staying farther away if you're having troubles and blasting it with ether bullets (don't overheat). Go to sleep again, and Rico and Citan will join up with Fei to go solve a mystery in the sewers. Get metal gear for Citan and Rico from Hammer, then take the W exit from upstairs to get out. Climb the red ladder just to the right of the door and go directly N once on the roof. Go W at the end to find the sewer hole. There's a sewer man standing by it. Whatever. Jump down. 'The Smelliest Maze That There Ever Was'